Marshal (bravestarr)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: 1st off yes this is based on the cartoon, but with a shack up, the marshal of Texal still fights to protect the good from the threat of outlaws & crooks, he still rides out on his horse, with his deputy at his side, still takes guidance from his tribes Shaman. please read/review, be good to hear what you think of what i've picked from 65 episodes; be nice! chapters soon i promise.


**Heroes****: -**

**Marshal Enapay **(brave)** Citlali **(star)

Occupation: -The Texla Marshal. Marshal's office.

Tribe: -Tlenget. Nationality: -Native American.

Weapons: -The Marshal carries a laser pistol called a Neutra-laser.

Known Relatives: -Bray Citlali (Father, deceased) and Mother (deceased.)

**Thrine (pure one**.)

Species: -Equestroid, majestic silver horse.

**Lange** (long) **Aeron** (unusual) **Jones**

Occupation: -The Deputy. Nationality: -American.

Romantic Partner: -Alli Kingsington (engaged.)

**Texla: -**

**Jennyl** (fair) **Biana** (fair skinned) **McBride**.

Nationality: -Scottish. Occupation: -Judge.

Known Relatives: -Angus McBride (father) and Karen Kane-McBride (step-mother.)

Romantic interest: -Enapay.

**Hanbal **(pristine) **O'Barrell**

Occupation: -Tavern owner, the Tex-Hide Grand. Nationality: -Irish.

**Angus** (Exceptionally strong) **McBride**

Occupation: -The editor of the local paper. Nationality: -Scottish.

Known Relatives: -Jennyl McBride (daughter) and Karen Kane-McBride (second wife.)

**Karen Kane-McBride**

Occupation: -Commander; Fort Gatiss. Nationality: -Scottish.

Known Relatives: -Angus McBride (husband) and Jennyl McBride (step-daughter.)

**Rangle** (cowboy) **Bailey**

Occupation: -Cavalry Officer.

**Al  
li Kingsington**

Occupation: -Bank Clerk.

Romantic Partner: -Lange A Jones.

**Mily** (beautiful) **T. West**

Occupation: -Stagecoach driver.

**Aaif** (given attached) **Clayton**

Occupation: -Doctor.

**Rohon** (horse country) **Derringer**

Status: -Mayor.

**Goldwine **(golden friend)

Status: -Prospector.

**Argyle **(diamond)

Status: -Prospector.

**Clovis** (name of a king)

Occupation: -Shopkeeper

**Patric River **(noble)

Occupation: -Farmer.

Known Relatives: -Milan (daughter.)

**Jendayi** (give thanks)

Occupation: -School teacher.

**Cody Bennett**

Occupation: -Bartender

**Maria Rhodes**

Occupation: -Lady Dancer

**Marty King**

Occupation: -Piano Player

Occupation: -Bank manager

**Gail Kanellis**

Occupation: -Bank Teller

Occupation: -The Blacksmith

Occupation: -Undertaker

Occupation: -Barber

**Tlenget: -**

**Honaw** (bear) **Ankenbruck**

Status: -Shaman. Tribe: -Tlenget. Nationality: -Native American.

**Halona** (fortunate)

Tribe: -Tlenget. Status: -Healer. Nationality: -Native American.

**Tehya** (Precious) **Eyota** (Great) **Clay**

Tribe: -Tlenget. Nationality: -Native American.

**Bayley** (steward)

Status: -Chieftain of the Tlenget Tribe at Jalen Peak. Tribe: -Tlenget. Nationality: -Native American.

**Nootau** (fire)

Tribe: -Tlenget. Nationality: -Native American.

**Outlaws and Crooks: -**

**Atahalne**-the Carrion Bunch's lair

**Terryal (**reaper**) Hex**

Status: -Leader of the Carrion Bunch.

**Vlora** (bravery)

Weapon: -A snake blaster, which fires out a sleep gas that knocks out her opponents for six.

**Sakima (**king**) Sandford**

**Tyrell** (thunder runner) **Thurlow**

Weapon: -Cannon blaster that links over his arm.

**Dann-Gang: -**

**Daneil** (champion) **Dann**

Nationality: -Australian.

Known Relatives: -Hok-ee Dann (brother) and Gosheven Dann (brother.)

**Hok-ee** (abandoned) **Dann**

Nationality: -Australian.

Known Relatives: -Daneil Dann (brother) and Gosheven Dann (brother.)

**Gosheven** (leaper) **Dann**

Nationality: -Australian.

Known Relatives: -Hok-ee Dann (brother) andDaneil Dann (brother.)

**Bimisi** (slippery) **Drake** (snake)

**Banbhan** (piglet)

Nationality: -Irish. Weapon: -Bolas.

Skull-Walker Hide-Rider

1-The Marshal has caught the Dann brothers; they await sentencing by Judge McBride. They let slip that Terryal is coming and that if all goes according to plan Texla will be run by him.

.

After witnessing the arrival of Terryal, the wise Shaman called a meeting with Enapay; it has been sometime since their last meeting and the chief watched his arrival closely. They bless the animal guides of their tribe's totem to guide the Marshal in protecting their land.

.

Terryal knew that he couldn't just march in and takeover the town alone and so he gathers a gang together. "Sakima you came here to Texla just like the other outlaw's! To take advantage of its growth, so I ask you to join by my side and I'll deliver what your greed desires." '_Oh he'll surely make a powerful addition to my gang._'

.

The shaman tries to show Enapay the slight error in the path he's chosen following the death of his father; Enapay looks back at his choosing of Thiren on the plains of the Equestroids, which was his happiest memory of his late father. This makes his bound with Thiren even greater.

Enapay is shown the traditions and ways of his people; learning to be a better and wiser person and a stronger Marshall.

.

Terryal wanted to first show his hand by braking out all the crooks that the marshal and his deputy had caught. So he had planned two separate attacks on Goldwine and Argyle's mine at Hussan Canyon.

1 a front attack on the mine lead by Sakima and Tyrell; which would see Tyrell getting arrested. Allowing him then to break out the Dann gang and the other outlaws.

2 while the marshal was diverted, he and Vlora would move in to steel the crystals.

.

Marshal, however doesn't fall for his trap and let's Tyrell go; Enpay then goes after Terryal and Vlora, but they escape just in time, without the crystals.

.

Terryal in anger shoots the ceiling and rubble falls in on Argyle's head; trapping him in the mine.

.

The Marshal comes running in and tries all that he could to save him; however he's not strong enough alone. Lange rushes in and Argyle the prospector is saved.

.

The tribes' healer Halona takes care of Argyle showing the cities people that the ancient tribe care about the peace and future of these lands.

.

2-The Mayor states "Enapay will make Texla safe for us all from outlaws and crooks; we will be able to sleep tight in our beds and walk free in our street. Hope as come, our future is good.' Mayor Derringer then turned to the young deputy. 'As your elected head of this city I will do all in my active power to see it safe. I stand firm by our Marshal and his deputy. You Deputy Jones, what a truly powerful ally and partner you are to Enapay. No doubt a great aid in the battle to protect our fair town."

Sakima scoffs at this, willing to question the mayor statement of safety and hope. "Oh the walls of this city will fall, no one will have a green in there pocket with me around!"

Sakima then goes into Hanbal's bar the Tex-Hide Grand, "Look I try an' run a peaceful establishment here!"

"No need to be scared bar-keep just as long as you keep the pipes flowing and you'll have no trouble from me." snapped Sakima to Hanbal with a hidden sly tone.

"Oh I'll serve you all right; your money is as good as anyone else's; just don't go thinking for one second that if I have to I can't handle myself." with that the bar owner picks up a serving tray and taps it on the bar a few times.

"Just give me a drink of your best Sweetwater and I'll worry about the trouble!"

"A customer is only a welcomed one if they've got the green to honour their bill."

Sakima came right in Hanbal's face. "Like I said just keep the sweetwater flowing...' Hanbal stood firm not backing down at all, Sakima dived into his pockets and pulled out a handful of nothing. 'So it looks as if you've got trouble coming your way after all doesn't it Hanbal!"

"Sure looks like I do, as only people willing to pay gets my service."

At this people quickly drew back their chairs and got to their feet and made steps to the door sharpish; Sakima draws back his right fist ready to punch Hanbel; however Hanbel goes up against Sakima and wins.

.

Later on that day Mily brought a Strato-coach into Texla; which carried the following passengers; the two prospectors Goldwine and Argyle returning from a very lucrative deal, and new comers to Texla Patric and Milan River. Lange was present at the Strato-coach station when Patric and Milan first arrived. Goldwine was the first to exit the coach, but Sakima's eye was drawn to the two strangers; they were attacked by Sakima and Tyrell. Lange caught Tyrell, but Sakima got away. Milan River regards her father Patric as a coward, because he refused to fight.

.

Patric meets with Jennyl at the court house, to sign the official papers for the ownership of Alamhurst Valley.

.

Sakima seemed to have taken an unkindly interest in the goings on of the River's. Patric brought in the Solacow cattle and Sakima could be seen watching this, Milan turned to her father. "Come on dad we've got to make a stand; if he as his way that crook will have our shirts where we stand. After all we've been through to get here dad we can't just let this happen..."

But still he didn't act; Patric simply turn to Milan stating. "An enemy is a dark thing to have my dear... He'll soon march on when he's had his fun with us, now come my child inside with you I won't see you harmed." and with that he took her inside for her own protection.

Milan did as was asked of her by her father and went inside, after lunch she went to her room; from there she could clearly see Sakima passing the gate. Not willing to let things lie she left the house and came to stand up to Sakima. "Just leave us in peace blast you, this as just gone on long enough... This is our land our home, neither you nor any outlaw will take it from us."

.

Back up in the farm-house Patric heard the screams of his daughter; he then ran out of the house and into the yard, where he spots Milan being captured by Sakima and whisked away.

.

Enapay was called by Patric to help rescue Milan. The marshal asked how they came to Texla; Patric stated that "I was never a fighter, but when you are trained you just become that character. I was happy then to fight for my country and do what is right; I will never forget my duty however I will never wish to go back.' The Solacow farmer looked away and lowered his head into his hands. "I fought will and thanks to my squad victory came, but fighting brought me some bad times all came from the orders of others, but Enapay I freely carried them out. I was on the front line the enemy moving in and yes it was him or me... I was lucky that's all, caught sight of him first and was able to get the first shot. I killed a man when I was a soldier, like I said something I never wish to face again."

Enpay helped Patric learn that sometimes you can fight to an end, without the final blow.

The marshal rode to the hide out Atahalne with Patric; blasting into the outlaw's den. The Marshal and the deputy fought Sakima and Vlora, whilst Patric freed his daughter by using Sakima's weapon and blasting off the lock to her cell.

After that, Milan no longer had any doubts about her dad's courage, and called him "the bravest dad in the universe, with or without a gun."

.

4-Terryal causes a number of blockades around Texla, meaning supply shipments couldn't get through. A group of town members convinces the town to lynch Terryal; the mayor tried to settle the gathering, but to no avail. Enapay stood up, "I will not allow mob rule, yes Terryal as caused this town trouble. There is no getting away from that, however if we act this way then we are no better than him." Enapay gets through one of the blockages to get Mily and the other coach drivers through to Texla; Enapay stays with the coaches until they move through Caden Pass.

.

5-Vlora is order by Terryal to capture slaves and horses (Tehya and her horse) and bring them to him. Enapay, with Lange and Nootau's help come free Tehya and come up against Vlora, Rohon and Micaden. The green eyed criminal takes the fight to the Marshal; knowing that she must defeat him in order to stay in Terryal's good books. Vlora and her two allies flee. Enapay frees his friends.

.

6-The State Senate decided to establish a base for military operations near Texla; Terryal sees this as the perfect chance of controlling the land of Texla. Terryal pulls all his gang of outlaws together and armour up to take down the battle-fort. Karen and Rangle realise that Texla would be doomed if the fort falls into Terryal's hands.

.

7-A band of outlaws come to Texla, and Hanbal sees a familiar face from his past; Valdeze.

Goldwine and Argyle were talking about two shipments of Kerium, when they were forced to look over at the bar. "Hey Hanbal you going to get my sweetwater or not?" The bar tender nods and brings over a full glass to their table. The two prospectors looked at each other when Hanbal merely walks away without asking for payment.

Worried that other's may find out Hanbal comes to confront the gang. "So you've come back to us have you Nix'Blix!?" stated Valdeze mockingly, truly not surprised to see his old gang member standing before him.

"Was that a statement or a question?' replied Hanbal. 'Well if it were a question let me answer it... I left Rigel after deeply hating your damn actions, I am here a clean man and I don't want to see you do the same here to Texla!"

"Well I'm not leaving, the people here have gotten rich and now its time I and my gang here take our cut."

Enapay comes to arrest the outlaws and in doing so learns that Hanbal was once a member of their gang. "You have proven yourself to be a good man Hanbal and have done all that you can to answer for you crimes, no one needs to know!"

.

8-Terryal comes to the gate of the Tlenget's camp; he demands Kerium from them to stay safe in their tents. Nootan hearing this wishes to fight; Bayley agrees and the Native American's fend off Terryal. "I will be back chieftain, you maybe safe now, but you will regret your actions."

Honaw comes and talks to his leader and begs him to call upon the aid of Enapay. Seeing there was no other choice he reluctantly agrees.

Enapay and Lange come once again to the camp as Terryal advances. Side by side once again Enpapy and Nootan defend their tribe.

Tyrell looks back over his shoulder with a smile on his face. "So a weakness it seems lays before me oh how sweet; I shall truly exploit this.' he laughs. 'Our good Marshal sees the shaman as some kind of paternal figure, and no doubt the wise man may view him in the same light; as a son!"

.

9-Fed up with Tyrell's failure Terryal is sent him to Texla to end the life of Karen Kane. Karen is on her way to Texla to set up links with other areas. One of Karen's advisors plots against her, wanting to gain her power for himself. "I may have to go a step to far to get what I wish, but oh it will be worth it in the end... Kane your end will be used to join us all, but it will be myself who is remembered." and had contacted Tyrell to kill her.

Jennyl sees that her father knew Karen and was worried about her. The mayor in the light of events assign Enapay and Lange to guard her until the agreement can be signed.

Tyrall fails and for now goes into hiding.

Karen came to see Angus before she leaves.

.

10-Dravin joins a gang of bad guys led by Blayze; he orders his gang to rob the bank. Lange does all that he could to stop them, but the gang escape unsuccessfully. Argyle was forced to swerve out of the way in his covered wagon as the crooks left the city.

Enapay called upon Shaman to ask for help in dealing with the young Dravin, Shaman told him "You must be able to show Dravin the way of love instead of violence."

The gang were able to hide out from the law in the badlands for nine months. In his absence and unknown to him, his wife is pregnant. Dravin gets a message out and his family visits, but Enapay follows. Lange arrested the gang members Kaden and Jovin after Enapay disarmed them.

Dravin sees his son and freely answers to his crimes.

.

11-Tyrell may not have been all too bright; however it was him who gave Terryal the idea to watch over the shaman. "He'll be a person I say you keep tabs on; that the brave Enpay trusts... He'll no doubt return home."

Terryal was about to over look these comments, but then raised a brow. "Maybe you're on to something there Tyrell, that's truly not like you at all." he laughed.

Terryal soon enlists the help of a stranger, Paytah, to infiltrate Starr Peak and exploit the kindness of the Shaman. Paytah tricks Enapay into taking him to Starr Peak by showering him a medallion that is identical to the one Enapay has. Drawing a surprise attack, Paytah succeeds in taking the Shaman as prisoner. Paytah decides to double cross Terryal and informs both Enapay and the outlaw that the first to hand over three tons of Kerium gets Honaw. Not one to be played with Terryal is willing to track Paytag. Enapay uses this to his advantage and frees Honaw. Paytah is later found dead.

.

12-The Leaper Riders came into Texla ready to cause trouble, led by Kaden the group robbed the Texla bank. Angus McBride out taking an interview for his paper heads to inform Enapay that a gang of outlaws have come to Texla.

Maddix was the power-shooter and in the end Enapay couldn't even get close; the gang rode off into the desert with the gold.

Bimisi saw their strength and joined up with the Leaper Riders. Kaden leads his gang back into Texla and this time to the house of the Judge and her father Angus; the gang get into a skirmish with the Marshal, Thrine and the deputy.

Bimisi was knocked off his Leaper by a blast from Enapay. Bimisi only just out from jail wasn't ready to come quietly and stood his ground; Enapay moved in, he was now accompanied by Commander Kane.

Kaden saw this and tried to get back to help him. "I can't have him caught damn it; he'll no doubt sell us out for the first bargain." However Lange fought them off while Enapay arrested Bimisi.

Jennyl is truly concerned about her father's safety; and so is Karen. Jennyl learns of their past as Karen and her father share a kiss.

.

13-To once again gain favour Vlora commands Terryal's gang to take on Enapay; Rohon and Micaden were small time crooks that stood alongside Vlora. In the battle the Marshal gets lost in a strange devastating sandstorm and Thrine must find him. As Vlora got away the two were left behind and arrested. Vlora is forced to kiss Terryal on her return.

.

14-Clovis the shopkeeper caught sight of Daneil's brake out; Daneil would not yet leave he found his hat. Clovis runs to get the Marshal, as the Dann gang ride out of Texla. Gosheven lagging behind a bit after his brother's, has he is out of shape.

Daneil and his brother's lay low for a few days in Blaaska Mountain; however gaining their freedom wasn't enough for Daneil he wanted revenge. The Dann gang are back in Texla and they have come for the people who put them away; Jennyl, Lange and Mily.

.

Daneil took pride in getting in the face of Lange. "Oh it looks as if the shoe is on the other foot now isn't it Lange, no sharp shooting words to make you feel powerful.' The head then struck the deputy across the face. 'Only a deputy for a few months, bet you felt pretty amazing the day you helped Enapay to bring us in... Didn't youa? Well it's over now I'm the amazing one buying our time for the right chance to strike."

His brother's laughed in the background. "Well I bet now you wished you stayed away, back in the military as sticking your nose into Dann's business is going to get you killed... You see this all could have been avoided if only I had gotten away with the loot from you sweet Mily..."

"I'm glad he stopped you and the day isn't over, so new bets can still be made!" snapped back the coach driver.

While Enapay and Thrine go after the gang to rescue the other's Terryal sees this as his time to act and he succeeds in activating Texla defences; Lange's girlfriend Alli Kingsington is trapped inside.

Thrine takes Enapay further into the out-lands than ever before, Enapay comes up against the Dann gang taking most of them down.

Daneil was almost taken by Enapay, as he tried to make his escape. His two brother's weren't too happy about him willing to leave them behind.

Back at her side Lange asked Alli if she would marry him.

.

15-Thorne, a slaver, enlists the aid of Terryal to capture the tribe's people. Thorne double crosses Terryal and strikes him down. Not one to be made a fool Terryal actually provides Enapay with the information of Thorne. The Marshal rides out on Throne to capture the slaver once and for all. Judge Jennyl has no trouble finding Thorne guilty.

.

16-Thrine rides out with Enapay, after receiving news of a robbery on a Strato-coach. Thrine gets the Marshal in close allowing him to foil the crooks attempts. Tyrell gets clean away, but this time Enapay isn't willing to let him get away. "This time Tyrell must answer to his wrong doings!" Thrine gets the Marshal along side Tyrell and Enapay knocks the outlaw down off his horse and arrests him.

.

17-Tensions were growing in Texla; and the main street became a "High Noon" showdown with Terryal and his gang. Enapay and Lange were out numbered; Enapay's gallant stand gives the cowardly town's people the courage to defend themselves. Terryal is caught by the Marshal and brought to justice; he is put on trial and Jennyl is the judge. Terryal is found guilty and sent to prison to serve for his crimes.

Renr Laloux watch?v=hrM5ZAfQh90


End file.
